The Technological Rose
by RetsuKaji
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mina Skyrax is a simple Pod Specialist from Tatooine, but her entire world is turned upside down when she meets a Jedi, then Khameir, who's really a Sith in disguise. What'll happen when it comes time to decide between Good and Evil?
1. Making Contact

Okay, this is my first Star Wars fic. I'm gonna try my best! If there are any errors or anything, please let me know in a kind way! I love Star Wars and all, but I can't tell you the fine details. So, please, if you notice mistakes, let me know and I shall correct them!

Thanks!

Also, yes, this is a MaulxOC story, but it's not a sappy love story. ...Well, on his part. But this won't be Maul seeing the light, getting married and having lots of babies. That's just gross. No, this is Maul finding he can control people through means other than hatred and intimidation.

So I urge you to read on! It's quite interesting.

Also! You may be like 'HEY! That OC isn't yours because I saw it in another fic!' Yes, you may have seen Mina Skyrax featured in The Sword and the Flower, but Mina is in fact mine. Deneir-son and I know each other in teh real life. Mina is my character in our Star Wars campaign and he asked to borrow her, which I obviously agreed to. So fear not! I is no thief.

Anyway, read on!

--

It was a normal night in Coruscant. The city was alive and bustling. The bars and night clubs of the area were packed full of all sorts of beings. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

One being in particular, sitting alone in a sports bar, is where this story takes its focus.

It was a young human woman. From what one could tell, as she was sitting, she was of average human height and weight. Her hair was reddish brown with blonde highlights. It was tied back in a bun, that would have looked very fancy and nice had she taken the time to make it that way. It was very loose and messy, as if she had tied it up in a hurry. Her fingers were buried in her bangs, which normally would lay gracefully across her forehead. Her amber eyes were mainly focused on the data pad in front of her, but they occasionally flickered to the race upon the large screen above the bar she sat at. On her left arm, was a rather interesting tattoo. It stretched from wrist to elbow. At her wrist, it looked as if the skin of her forearm was torn away, same with her elbow, to reveal a robotic droid-like arm underneath. Her normal skin had a healthy tanned glow to it.

She wore a black and grey vest with various clips and buckles on it. It looked like a rather complicated garment to get on and off. One main reason was that the zipper was in the back. It also had a row of buckles over the zipper. One could only imagine how she got into it by herself or better yet, how she got out of it. Underneath, she wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached her elbow in length. A black leather belt hung from her right shoulder and over her chest. It was adorned with pockets and pouches. There was also a belt across her torso. It sat across her right rib cage at its highest point and rested several inches above her left hip at its lowest. The weight of the pocket on the left side and the tightness of the belt kept it in place. A belt in a similar position went the opposite way. It was slightly lower, though. The lowest point, weighed down by a particularly heavy pocket rested on her hip. Her actual belt, which served the purpose of keeping her pants on her hips, held several more pouches, but also two holsters, one on each hip. They held simple blaster pistols. Her pants clung tightly to her legs. There were two cargo pockets on the outer thighs. Her boots, which reached her knee in height, also had pockets on them. Only one each, though and it was rather small. Despite that fact, this girl either had a pocket fetish or she had much to carry.

She sipped slowly at the drink in front of her. As far as she looked, most thought she looked stressed or annoyed at whatever was on her data pad, but she was actually very relaxed and calm.

That is...until he showed up.

He wore robes of grey underneath, but he wore a beige cloak overtop of that. His face, though, was what stood out the most. He had red skin and black, intricate tattoos covering his face. Atop his head was a crown of horns. He was a Zabrak, that much was clear. She had seen a few of those in her time.

She sat up straight and tapped the ear piece she wore. It hooked onto her ear and covered the whole thing. It had a thin microphone attached to it. She used it to talk to her R4 unit when they were apart. She nodded politely as he sat down and she looked back to the data pad in front of her.

"You are a pilot," he said suddenly. His voice was dark and low.

She looked to him, her eyes narrowed.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked.

"Word travels fast around here," he said.

"I've been here a whole day and a half," she said, becoming very suspicious.

"I work around the docks and it's not hard to miss you," he said, shrugging slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked, turning fully to face him.

"Khameir Sarin," he said, nodding politely, "And your name?"

"Mina Skyrax," she said, nodding as well. A small smile, which could have easily passed for a smirk slipped across his lips.

"Very pretty," he purred. She nodded again, smiling lightly.

"Thank you," she said, "So what is your business with me?"

"I wish you to take me somewhere," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

Something clicked in Mina's brain. It was time for business. She picked up her data pad and popped out the small pen-like device. She opened a clean page and prepared to write.

"I need to go to Pin'H," he said.

Mina clicked a few things on her data pad and opened a map. She calculated how much time it would take to reach the planet.

"Alright. You know I'm not taking you for free, right?" she said, looking over to him. He nodded.

"I figured as much, but do not worry. Money is not a problem," he said.

"Ookay. Well, in any case, how much were you planning to spend?" she asked, as she took a sip from her drink.

"I don't know. Twenty credits?" he questions.

Mina choked into her drink and set it down quickly. She pressed her napkin to her mouth and coughed once. She gave her lips a small wipe and set the napkin down. She looked to him.

"Um... ..Well, we could _start_ with twenty," she said. He smirked.

"It was a joke," he said.

"Not a terribly good one. You need to work on joke telling," she said, looking back to her data pad. He smirked again and breathed a very tiny laugh.

"I know," he said.

"How many kids with ADD does it take to screw in a light bulb?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was just staring at her. After a long moment, he shrugged.

"How many?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. She looked to him with a wide, happy grin.

"Wanna go ride speeders!?" she asked excitedly.

He breathed another small laugh and smirked.

"Clever," he said.

"I love that joke. It's my favorite, but anyway. Back to business. It's going to take approximately five days to reach Pin'H and five days to come back. I am bringing you back, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Alright, then. Ten days total," she started scribbling on the clean page.

"Starting with your base price. I'm going to hit three check points on the way out. That'll cost you fifty each time. We'll split the toll costs. So three hundred. I have a daily piloting rate of two hundred thirty a day. Multiplied by ten, that's two thousand three hundred. And finally a lodging fee. It takes energy and such to run the heating in that spare room. That's one hundred a day. So one thousand. Your total as of now is three thousand six hundred twenty credits," she said, looking back to him.

"I told you, money is not a problem," he said.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel professional if I didn't explain it first. That would be rude and I don't want you to accuse me of cheating you," she said, shrugging.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not," he said.

"Right, well. When do you plan on leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest. This mission was explained to me not two hours ago," he said, bowing his head in apology. Mina bit her lip. She had just arrived in Coruscant. She didn't really want to leave, but she sighed and nodded. She would have to.

"Fine. Where should I meet you in the morning? Are you staying anywhere?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no," he said. Mina felt a pull at her heart. She couldn't let him fall asleep in a bar somewhere or in an alley or on a bench.

"You can spend the night with me. On the floor," she said. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she went ahead anyway. She would just..sleep with a pistol within her reach for safety.

"That is much appreciated," he said, "We should head back now. You need your rest."

Mina rose, nodding in agreement.

As they walked out and in the direction of her hotel, she couldn't help but wonder.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

--

Khameir stepped out of the hotel room Mina had led him to. He looked upon her peaceful, sleeping form as he stepped into the hallway. The door slid closed behind him, but it didn't worry him. He knew the combination to re-enter.

He opened his comlink. He pushed a single button and a scratchy voice responded.

"Yes, my apprentice?"

"Master, I have located the girl. She is taking me to Pin'H to retrieve the package. Do you wish me to inquire about the Jedi?" he asked.

"No, Lord Maul. Do not ask of her anything out of the ordinary. First you must gain her trust. Use your charms to befriend the girl, woo her if necessary, but ask not of the Jedi she knows," the voice responded.

"When should I ask her?" he asked.

"Only after she is comfortable and willing to open up to you. She seems gullible and naive. It should not take long. She will soon be putty in your hands, my young apprentice. Only then will she give you what you want," the voice said.

"Yes, Master," he said.

"Sleep well, Lord Maul and may your mission go as planned," he said.

"I will not fail you, Master," and the connection was cut.

Khameir pressed the combination quickly and stepped back into the room. Mina was still sleeping soundly. She was stretched out on the small bed. He took a moment to examine her sleeping form, then walked over to the area she had made up for him. She had extra bedding brought to the room. When it arrived, she laid it out on the floor and arranged it like a bed. All while he was in the shower. It was a very kind gesture. It almost disgusted him.

But he quickly forgot his disgust as he laid down and found himself drifting off to sleep very quickly.

A peaceful, dreamless sleep.

--

Tada!

Hope you enjoyed it!

It jumps very quickly into the story, but that's what I was going for. More will be explained as the story progresses and it'll make a little more sense. Like the Jedi she apparently knows and how she became a pilot and why she's on Coruscant, all that stuff. It's a little fast paced to begin with.

Yeah, Pin'H is a dumb name, but you can kiss mah butt! In our campaign, we couldn't think of a planet name, so we called it -Insert Planet Name Here-, so I rearranged the first letter of those words and put an apostrophe in it. Tada! Dumb. But whatever.

Review, please!


	2. Girls are Pornographic

Tada Next chapter!

Hope you're enjoying so far!

--

Mina shook awake and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She panted lightly and let herself drop back into her bed.

The only bit of her dream that she could remember was being attacked by a terrifying force. It was a robed being of some kind, but she never saw its face. She never really knew what it was to begin with. As she reached for her blasters, she felt a terrible force around her neck. It was suffocating her. Killing her. She grabbed at her neck to try and pull whatever was choking her away, but there was nothing there. Her throat was collapsing in on itself. As she began to lose her vision, a deep laughter grew in her mind. Just as the being came closer and was about to show itself, she awoke.

She rubbed her sweaty forehead and sat up once more. She looked over, gasping and jumping slightly at the sight of a man, but she relaxed when she remembered who he was. Khameir. The man who hired her to take him to Pin'H.

He was sitting cross legged on the floor facing the window. He wore no shirt. She saw that his tattoos stretched all down his back and arms. She couldn't see his chest, but she imagined they were there as well. He looked like he was meditating.

She rose as quietly as possible and pulled her pants on. She had stripped down to her panties and a tank top to sleep. She pulled things on as quietly as possible. She didn't want to disturb him.

"Good morning," he said suddenly.

She jumped slightly, but smiled lightly as she sat back down on the bed.

"Morning," she said.

"I hope you slept well," he said.

"For the most part, yes," she said, "Yourself?"

"I slept fine," he said.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," she said.

"Of course not," he said and with that he rose.

He dressed quietly, then looked to her.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

She nodded and stood. The two of them, after Mina paid the bill, left the hotel and headed for the docking bay where her ship was.

"Tell me about yourself," Khameir said suddenly.

She looked to him. He was a pace or so behind her. She looked forward again and shrugged lightly.

"There isn't much to know. I was born on Naboo, lived there for seventeen years, then split," she said.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Tatooine. It seemed like the best choice for my profession," she said, shrugging.

"What is it you do?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. He was a little over curious. Not quite so much as Shil, but still very curious.

"I'm a Technical Specialist. I specialize in things like podracers and speeders," she said, "So I went where I felt I belonged."

"Ah. I see," he said.

Mina grinned triumphantly.

"My client wins every single race," she said, glancing back at him.

"Oh?"

"My biggest client is Sebulba. He races the Boonta Eve Classic every time and _wins _every single time," she said, "Though, sadly, I'm never honored. He never mentions me."

"That is unfortunate," he said.

"Yeah, but even so. I still feel a sense of pride. ...But at the same time, I wanna fuck with it to make him lose just once," she said, shrugging.

Mina smirked as they walked. They were nearing the dock as her comlink began ringing. She cursed to herself and pulled it out of her breast pocket. She clicked the button and put it to her ear.

"Skyrax," was all she said.

"Mina! It's Shil! I need a favor. I was wondering if perhaps, you could take me somewhere. I have received a mission from my Council and I do not have transport," he said.

Mina grimaced.

"Of course. Where to?" she asked.

"The distant planet of Pin'H," he said.

"Excellent! Strangely enough, I'm headed there now. So hurry your dumb ass up, Flaps!" she said and hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Khameir asked.

As they reached her ship, she stopped and turned to him.

"It was a friend of mine. He's a Jedi and he's being sent on some mission. Luckily to the same planet you're headed to," she said, giving a small smile.

Mina could have sworn she saw the yellow star bursts in his eyes flash dangerously. He grit his teeth and grumbled.

"I will pay you double to put me as far away from him as possible," he grumbled.

Mina would have asked why, but all she heard was the paying double part. She grinned.

"Anything you say," she said. She walked over to the dock workers and paid her fee. She then began preparing the ship for the journey. She awoke her R4 unit and warmed the ships engines. She walked back out of the cockpit to find Khameir standing in the hall looking particularly sour as Shil bounced onto the ship.

Shil was a Sullustan Jedi. He was generally good natured, massively over curious, and very talkative. She shook her head with a smile as he entered the ship.

She walked over to her bedroom. She went to the door next to it and opened it. Inside was a small guest room of sorts.

"Khameir, this room is yours," she said. She went down to the end of the hall and turned a corner. The second door on the left was then opened. It was also a sort of guest room.

"Shil, you're staying down here!" she called. Shil bounded into the room without a word. Mina shook her head.

As she walked back, Khameir was standing by his room.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"I fixed his ship for him and his companion while they were on Tatooine. They're actually the reason I went to Coruscant to begin with," she said, "I can understand why you want to be far away from him, though."

He did something, then, that she didn't expect. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it slightly. He even gave the tiniest ghost of a smile.

"Thank you," he said. With that, he went into his room.

Mina lingered for a moment, then went quickly to the cockpit. She called the two of them down to strap themselves in. She didn't looked to Khameir as he entered the room. Shil wouldn't shut the hell up, but she just ignored him. She chit chatted back and forth with R4. Once they were in hyper space, she leaned back and put her left foot up against the control panel. She continued to converse with him as she played around on her data pad.

There was something about Khameir that just....wouldn't leave her. But then again, it wasn't entirely bad.

There was something about him that was strangely attractive. He was mysterious, seemingly strong, intelligent, and quiet. He was the kind of man a little girl dreams about. The kind that would sweep her off of her feet and whisk her away to live happily ever after. Or the kind who snuck into her room at night and took her the masked stranger way. Mina grinned at the thought. She always thought that way seemed much more fun.

She figured even though something like that would never happen, it would at least make her dreams and thoughts interesting. She thanked her lucky stars he couldn't read her thoughts. Or at least...she hoped he couldn't.

--

Khameir sat in the cockpit during the second day, watching over Mina as she flew. She currently had headphones on and was listening to some..._awful_ music.

He had been using the Force to look into her mind. He wanted some information about the Jedi, but what he saw was much more interesting.

A version of himself sneaking into a young girl's window. The surroundings said it was a place on Naboo. The scene suddenly changed. His brain was filled with that _horrible_ music and calculations. She was looking over the control panel. Her thoughts had changed, but he stayed with her.

Soon enough, her thoughts were back where they were. On Naboo. The same 'dream-like' version of himself was sneaking into the young girl's room once more. She was startled and sat up, but he quickly covered her mouth and breathed that he would do her no harm. He smirked at the thought. If he was sneaking _anywhere_, he was most likely sneaking in to kill someone. The girl turned out to be Mina, big surprise. The 'Dream' him then proceeded to take her. He even breathed the 'L' word to her. Ugh! It disgusted him.

He shook his head lightly. Girls were so pornographic. He would get no information from her. He took to focusing his thoughts on his mission. He knew he wouldn't fail, but he needed to prepare. It would be unprofessional if he hadn't.

--

Later that day, Mina lay in the lounge, watching television. It was R4's turn to guide the ship, so she took advantage of the small break she got. She lay on the sofa, her head resting on a pillow.

She heard the door open, but took no notice of who entered. She didn't really care. She was content.

"..What are you watching?" she heard. It was Khameir. She glanced up, then looked back to the tv.

"Cartoons. Or what passes for them anymore," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's entertaining," she said.

"Why not watch something more....adult like? Like the news. Or something," he said. Mina let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, fuck that. The news is boring and so is like...anything else. Cartoons are massively more entertaining than anything else out there," she said.

He sat down in the spot between her pillow and the arm of the sofa. Her pillow was now leaning on his thigh. She swallowed hard. He was awfully close. Her thoughts almost instantly turned...naughty.

But she had no time to ponder. An alarm sounded through her headset and R4 alerted her to a problem in the Hyperdrive room. She shot off the couch and out of the room, swearing loudly. She hurried down there, Khameir following her. She opened the door quickly to find Shil. ...Just standing there.

"SHIL, WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled. He jumped.

"I was just looking. I was exploring," he said.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU! NO ONE BUT ME AND R4 IN HERE! GOD DAMNIT! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING!" she yelled.

Shil gave her the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen, but when it came to her ship, nothing worked against her. Her ship was her life practically. She loved it to pieces. Possibly more than she loved even herself. When it came to her ship, she'd kill a man. It was her freedom. Her ticket out of...anywhere. Shil ran off to his room, muttering apology after apology.

Mina closed the door and locked it. She then walked to the cockpit, grumbling and cursing under her breath. She even went as far as to kick her chair. She plopped down and growled.

She felt someone's hands on her shoulders suddenly. She gasped and looked over her shoulder. It was Khameir. He began rubbing her shoulders, really working _in_ his thumbs and _out_ the stress.

"Oh, wow. That feels good," she said.

"Mmm. Now relax," he said.

Mina tried to stay mad, but it was no use. Khameir was working away all the stress and all the anger. He was very talented.

Her thoughts once again turned to him lacking clothing. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She smiled goofily. He was incredible with his hands. She had the brief thought of how his hands would feel....elsewhere. She blushed at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Um...nothing. Just...stuff. Relaxing stuff," she said.

"I felt your back tense," he said.

"No, no. I'm fine," she said.

"Come. Let's go to the lounge," he said.

She obeyed him and stood. It was like her brain was on autopilot. She hoped he wouldn't ask her to do something ridiculous. She was afraid she would obey without a second thought. The two of them went to the lounge and Mina fell onto one of the couches. She was laying face down.

She felt a weight descend onto her backside. She looked over her shoulder. Khameir was there. He offered her a small pillow. She took it and hugged it to her head as he began massaging her back once more. It was the most amazing massage she had ever felt. She wondered where he learned this, but when she tried to ask, her brain just...shut off. She felt herself drifting off.

It wasn't long before he stood and rolled her over. He lifted her up and carried her to her room. She didn't remember beyond that point.

All she knew was that she was at peace.

--

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. What does he know?

And now for Chapter 3!

---

During the third day of their travels, Khameir, after meditating, went to the lounge. Perhaps he could check the news and relax.

When he arrived in the lounge, he found Mina laying on the floor in front of the holoviewer. He sighed inwardly. He sat down on the couch slowly. Perhaps he could convince her to change the channel or she would fall asleep.

She was currently watching an awful movie. It was about some dumb girl from a farm on Naboo who was swallowed by a black hole and sent to a strange planet. Full of singing Ewoks. She then meets several creatures along the way. Firstly, a Gungan with no brains, a droid with a missing internal piece (Khameir didn't care enough to remember which one), and thirdly, a Wookie with no courage. That, alone, was hilarious. Even the Wicked Zabrak from the Outer Rim. He hated that part the most. It was disgusting. The whole movie was about a journey to find a powerful sorcerer to send her home. Meanwhile, it was a stinking Jedi.

"Why are you watching this garbage?" he asked.

Mina glanced at him, then looked back to the movie.

"This is a classic! I love this movie!" she exclaimed.

"It is ridiculous. It makes no sense whatsoever," he said.

"Well, yeah! It's not supposed to make sense," she said.

"Mina, this is the kind of thing you turn on for a child who won't shut up," Khameir said.

Mina snickered.

"Well, then. It's a perfect selection for the other occupant of the room," she said.

"Very funny," he growled.

"You're just mad because they cast a Zabrak as the bad guy!" she said.

"That is one of the reasons I dislike it, but it's terrible. Please turn it off," he said.

"No," she said simply.

He growled and sat back. He would wait it out. If he used his powers to persuade her mind, the Jedi would know. He couldn't risk it.

Speaking of the Jedi, Shil came into the room and sat on the opposite couch.

"Oooo! This is the best movie ever!" he shrieked.

Khameir sighed heavily and left the room.

He wondered how long he could stand those two before he killed them.

--

Mina, after the movie was over, stood and stretched. Shil was snoring obnoxiously, but she didn't want to wake him. If he was sleeping, he couldn't talk.

She slowly left the room and went to the cargo bay.

In the cargo bay, sat Khameir's speeder. She didn't intend to touch it, just look at it while she worked on something else.

As she tinkered with an old blaster, she couldn't help but look over at the speeder. It was a marvelous piece of machinery. The only one like it she had ever seen. She was _dying_ to look under the hood. She wanted desperately to rush over and rip the damn thing apart and study its insides.

Finally, she set the blaster and her tools down and hopped off the bench she had been sitting on. She strolled slowly over to it and bent down. She didn't touch it, just looked it over. She was scoping out where the panels were. She wanted so badly to remove them and poke around.

"It's beautiful....isn't it?" she heard from the door.

She gasped and turned, spinning around as she did so. Khameir was standing in the doorway, a light smirk on his face.

"Oh. ..Um...yes, it is. Quite gorgeous," she said, looking back to it.

He approached it slowly and slid a hand over one of the handlebars. She looked to him and smiled, then crouched down next to the speeder once more.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I made it," he said.

Mina couldn't believe her ears. This was hand made?

"Nu uh. You're kidding, right?" she stood and looked to him. He breathed a laugh and shook his head.

"I speak the truth. It took quite a while," he said.

"I can imagine. This is amazing," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"I've only ever...tinkered with things to improve them. Never built anything quite this size from scratch. Just small things like radios and the like," she said, shrugging.

"It takes years to perfect a skill quite like this. Someday, I think, you will be able to do things similar to this. Practice and determination. That's all it takes," he said.

Mina nodded, looking over the gorgeous speeder once more. She remembered when she finished her first speeder.

She had taken the old speeder from a heap of junk to be melted down. She dragged it home with the help of a few friends. The engine was mostly alright save for a few dings and blown belts. The thrusters and such needed replaced or serious work on them. She worked hard for so long and almost broke her arm when testing it out. She learned very quickly to convince other, more stupid teenagers to test the speeder in the hopes of getting a kiss from her. She never went through with any of those bargains. After almost a year of working and testing, she finally managed to get the speeder street legal. She was so proud of herself, but the one person who wanted to ride the speeder could no longer ride. Mina couldn't bear to look at it every day. So she sold it.

Some stinky Gungan had bought it. He offered a thousand, where as Mina would have asked five hundred. She pounced at the opportunity of a thousand credits. When she tried to give the money to her parents, they refused. Pride kept them from taking it. Mina wouldn't offer again. She kept the money in a safe box, then used it to leave Naboo for good.

She sighed lightly and stepped back over to her work bench. She picked up her blaster and attempted to focus on fixing it again, but no matter what she did she couldn't concentrate.

"Is something wrong?" Khameir asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"The first speeder I built," she said.

"And that makes you sad?" he asked.

"I built it for my sister," she said, "She got really sick when I finally finished it. She died before she could ride it."

"Oh. I see," he said.

"I sold it after that. Couldn't bear the sight of it," she said. She sighed lightly. She didn't want to cry. She barely knew this man. She didn't want to cry and seem like she was dumping her problems onto him. It'd been four years since Kalira died. She wouldn't cry anymore.

"She's not gone, you know," he said.

She turned to him.

"What?"

"Your sister. She's still with you," he said.

Before Mina could as how, he left the room. She sat down there for quite a while, thinking over what he said. What did he know!? She grumbled and tossed down the blaster. She had fixed it, mostly, and decided to give up for now. She headed for the cockpit, still grumbling quietly.

What did he know?

--

Tada!


	4. Am I seriously thinking about this?

Chapter 4!

--

That night, Mina sat in the cockpit, checking over the computers. Everything was as it should be, but Mina still wasn't satisfied.

She couldn't get Khameir out of her head. Not only his words about her sister. She couldn't get the image of him out of her head. She found her fantasies kicking in again.

This time, they were intensified. Much so that she took a moment to stop and think 'Dear Lords, am I really thinking this?'

She imagined Khameir taking her in a savage, brutal way. Bending her over a table in the cargo bay and having his way with her. One hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around one of her breasts. Her own fingers were digging into the metal of the table so hard, she was sure it would be terribly painful, but she enjoyed that pain. Mina's eyebrow raised slightly at this.

_'Gods, am I _that_ much of a pervert? Jeez,' _she thought. She shook her head lightly and looked down to the controls on the ship.

She looked over her computer and sighed. The computer read that they should arrive at the planet around midday the following day. She was almost glad, but then again...a little upset.

She liked having Khameir around. She enjoyed Shil's company, too, but mostly when he was quiet. Though sometimes, he could really get her howling with his jokes and his strange comments. Khameir didn't seem to enjoy them at all, but Mina couldn't care less. She laughed anyway.

She'd miss having Khameir around while he was away doing...well.....whatever the hell he was going there to do. But at the same time, she was almost glad that he'd be gone for a while. Her brain felt fuzzy now. She couldn't get him out of her head. She was hoping it was one of those passing crushes. She didn't mind those. She would think about the person for a few more days, but then she'd get over it when something more exciting happened. Mina didn't even know why she felt this way about Khameir. A: He wasn't human. B: He didn't even look _normal_. Then again, if she was going to think that way, she might as well put her ballet slippers and a dress back on and crawl home to her parents. That was how they thought.

She snickered at the thought of bringing someone like Khameir to her home and announcing that she was romantically involved with him. Her father would have a fit. Especially about Khameir's facial tattoos. He would say something like 'How does he plan to get a job looking like that?' or 'Was he drunk when he did it?'. He would ask these questions to her while he was present, of course. That was how her father was. She loved him dearly, but he was so....infuriating. The thought of her family was starting to turn her stomach, so she sighed and decided that it was time to lay down.

Mina turned the ship's controls over to R4 and stood slowly. She turned and headed out of the cockpit. She wasn't sure, nor did she really care where the others were. She just wanted to lay down. When she got down to her room, though, she was surprised to see Khameir leaning on the wall next to the door.

She slowed down and smiled lightly. Her hands met subconsciously and twisted together nervously.

"Hey, there. Something you need?" she asked, her voice as sweet and innocent as possible.

"I suppose you could say that, yes," he said, looking to her. His face was very calm and she couldn't read his expression. She couldn't read his eyes, either.

"What is it?" she asked.

Khameir stepped up to her and slid his arms around her waist. Mina's heart leapt into her throat and her eyes went wide. She had _not_ expected this. Before she could ask what he was doing, he dipped his head and his warm lips pressed against hers. Mina's first reaction was that he was feverish. His skin felt like it was on fire. She took in a shaky breath through her nose as she felt a strange calmness settle over her body. He pulled away slightly.

"I finally found a way to thank you for taking me where I needed to go," he said. His voice barely broke a whisper.

"But...you're paying me, silly," Mina said. She smiled slightly. Her amber eyes settled on his yellow ones.

"That's not thanking you properly. That's business," he said.

Once again, before Mina could say a word, his mouth was on hers again. Though, this time, her mouth was open as she was just about to speak. He had obviously taken advantage of this and let his tongue slip passed her lips to mingle with her own. Mina slid her hands up his arms to settle on his biceps. This, to her, was a good position. With small squeezes and caresses, it urged him to go on, but if he got too rough or went too far, she had a better chance to push him away with her arms in such a position.

He slowly backed her against the wall, though. Mina's heart leapt again. This could turn out to be bad. Despite her fantasies of him, Mina wasn't a slut who jumped into bed with strange men. Granted Khameir wasn't entirely strange, but she had just met the man a few days ago. She would have gotten frightened, but when he pushed his body against hers, she didn't feel much of an arousal. This both calmed Mina....and cracked her up. She felt terrible for thinking it, but the thought of _'What if he has trouble getting it up?'_ passed her mind. She smiled against his lips, praying he thought it was from sexual joy not humor.

He slid his hand down her side, over her hip and onto the back of her thigh. He bent just slightly and hooked his hand under the back of her knee. He brought her leg up and hooked it over his hip. He pressed his body closer now, pinning her tighter to the wall. A tiny shot of panic coursed through her, but quickly disappeared. She felt oddly safe in his arms. He gently stroked her thigh as he held her leg up. After a moment, though, she felt the muscles in her leg tense automatically and she held her leg up herself. She even slid her ankle up a little, sliding it over the back of one of his muscular thighs. Mina squeezed his biceps again and slid one hand up to his shoulder, then to the base of his neck.

But just when Mina was beginning to feel aroused and excited, he pulled away. He slowly let her leg slide back to the floor. He was panting very lightly.

"You must sleep, Mina. You have a busy day ahead of you," he whispered.

He kissed her cheek, then her neck, letting his tongue come out to lick the flesh there. He pulled away in a flash and went to his room.

Mina let her head fall against the wall and she sighed. It must have been something she had done. Perhaps she didn't respond fast enough or in the way he wanted. She groaned and slammed her fist into the wall.

She wasn't going to sleep well that night. She knew it.

--

Inside his room, Maul was near grinning from ear to ear. Something he rarely did, though he wiped the grin off of his face when he picked up his commlink. He immediately dialed his Master. He had to tell him the good news.

"What is it?" the raspy voice of Lord Sidious came through the ear piece.

"Master, I have news and questions," Maul said.

Despite the calmness of his voice, excitement rushed through his veins and he felt his arousal grow. He had withheld it from Mina, smirking at the fact the she thought he was unable to become aroused.

"What is the news?" he asked.

"There is a Jedi onboard with the girl," Maul said.

"What is his name?" he asked.

"Shil. As far as I know. I have not heard a surname or if that is his full first name," he said.

"Good. I sense that you are eager to end his life, but you mustn't. Any act of violence toward the Jedi will ruin everything. Use this as an opportunity to study the Jedi. And what of the girl?" he said. Sidious knew he had something to say about Mina. He was very smart, his Master.

"She is responding well. I had to resort to trying to woo her. I am inexperienced in such things, Master, but I stole lessons from her thoughts," he said.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I kissed her, Master, nothing more. I could feel her body responding to me. The only way I could be sure she was fully in my grasp was to excite her, then run away," he said.

"And this worked?"

"I heard her punch the wall and groan. The feelings she gives off are shame and frustration. I am not sure if my plan worked," he said.

"Females tend to come back after such things. They are hungry for answers. They need to know why the act stopped so abruptly. They are insecure creatures. You will have to test it further, though. Do this again, Lord Maul. If she responds, then she is within your grasp. Then you may inquire about the Jedi. Be sure to do this carefully. Do not alert her to the fact that you will be draining her mind of information," he said.

"Yes, Master," Maul said, bowing his head despite the lack of visual confirmation.

"Your actions with the girl were correct. I sense a mild confusion from you. The only thing bedding her would have proved was that she was a whore. Not that she was romantically interested in you," Sidious said.

Maul was confused, but not only at Mina's reactions. He was slightly confused at how his Master knew females so well. He pushed the thought from his mind, not wanting to think of it. It wasn't his business.

"Continue with your mission, Lord Maul and do not fail me," Sidious said.

"Yes, my Master," Maul said.

The connection died and he switched off his commlink. He tossed it onto his bag and sat down on the small sleep-couch. He could sense feelings from Mina. She was either dreaming.....or getting into naughty things. He smirked and stood once more. He stripped down to his pants and sat down on the floor.

After meditating, he climbed into bed for a little rest. Things were going very smoothly and he was very grateful for it.

Mina was proving to be much fun to play with.

--

Tada! Chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying!! Same old crap with mistakes.

By the way, folks. REVIEW! I hate writing stories without response. Cause I dunno if I'm doing things right or what. Come on! Just a moment of your time, folks!!

Thanks!!!!


	5. Confusion Over Coffee

Chapter 5!

--

The next morning, Maul rose early as he usually did, but he only meditated for a brief time.

He had had an idea last night before he went to bed. He was going to wake Mina up in the sweetest way possible. He felt like throwing up. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter in the tiny kitchen down near the lounge while he waited for the coffee to brew. He was contemplating when to attempt to get Mina in bed.

When his Master first told him of his mission, he figured he was going to use force on this girl, then kill her and dispose of her body. His Master had other ideas. She was valuable. Maul didn't think so, but his Master did. Now he could see why. She had ties with the Jedi. She could get information as his Master could, but it seemed less obvious, perhaps. He wasn't sure what sort of information she could get that his Master couldn't, but he supposed he would know in time.

It was the manner in which he was to get this information that confused him the most. His Master had told him to hire her to take him on his mission. That made sense. He had told him to warm up to her and after she had opened her mind to him, he was to take the information. If she would give the information willingly, that was fine, but if she didn't, Maul was to invade her thoughts for it.

He didn't like doing that much. Especially with Mina. He had a sinking suspicion that the joke she had told him about the children with Attention Deficit Disorder described her a great deal. The times he spent in her mind in the cockpit proved interesting, but her thoughts would wander too easily. It would take weeks to weed through her mind for what he wanted. Instead he had to resort to warming up to her and getting the information from her in an almost willing manner. That was fine. He seemed to be succeeding so far.

He had spent all of his life training with Lord Sidious. He was never taught in the ways of females. There was no need for it. The only...training, if you will, in this matter was seeing couples on the street in a public display of affection. He got a broad idea of what a female wanted to hear and feel from a man. It puzzled and disgusted him. Everything was so sweet and loving. Why anyone would want to hear that was beyond him. The only problem was...it worked.

Telling a woman she was beautiful in every aspect made her putty in a man's hands and he was going to use this to his advantage.

One thing he hadn't considered, though, was his body's needs. When he pressed himself so intimately against Mina and kissed her in such a deep and passionate way, he felt his body respond near instantly. He, of course, had control of his body and his desires and forced himself to remain calm, thus keeping himself flaccid. He smirked and shook his head lightly. It was so amusing that Mina thought him to be unable to 'get it up', as she put it. She was very wrong. He was able to, he'd just very rarely had to deal with it. Not that he had never dreamed things or had a stray thought that caused a stir, he had! Oh, he had, but he had never let it consume him. He would focus his mind until he solved the problem.

But now, it was worse than before. There was, for lack of a better phrase, a tool to use. Perhaps he would enjoy it. When he would arouse himself in his sleep, he would dream of a woman, obviously. His body always felt so euphoric, even from a dream. He wondered how a real woman would make him feel.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the coffee maker gave one final gurgle and beeped. He turned and opened the cabinet above it. He pulled down two mugs and set them on the counter. He filled both cups with coffee, then replaced the pot. He moved to the fridge and pulled out the small container of milk he knew was in there and dug around in the other cabinets until he found the sugar. He poured a heavy amount of both substances into one of the mugs and stirred it using a spoon he got from the drawer to his right. Once he figured it was well incorporated, he set the spoon in the sink and put both the milk and sugar back where they belonged.

He picked up both cups and headed to Mina's sleeping quarters. He sipped slowly from the untouched coffee as he went. When he reached her room, he used the Force to suspend one of the cups in midair and hit the door release button, then quickly took the cup back. He entered the room quietly. He set the cups on the bedside table and quickly moved back to the door. He closed it and turned to look upon Mina's sleeping form.

She was sleeping on her stomach, hugging her pillow to her head. She looked as if she had been tossing and turning all night. Her blanket was tangled around her bare legs. She was laying on her actual comforter, which looked generally undisturbed due to the fact that it was tucked under the mattress rather tightly. As from his first encounter with her, he knew she slept in very little. She wore a tank top that was currently gathered around her upper torso. Her mid and lower back was entirely exposed. Her bottom was also _barely_ covered. She wore a pair of plain black panties that hugged her curves. They only covered half of her firm behind. He tore his eyes away from that area over her body and looked toward her head. He noticed, only now, just how long her hair was. It tumbled over the pillow and down onto the bed. A small amount even spilled over and hung off of the bed. It was incredibly long. The bun she usually wore on her head was very thick, but he didn't think it was quite that long. It had to reach her waist at least. The thought of what his fingers would feel like buried within her long tresses passed through his mind.

He approached her bed slowly and sat down, remembering his original purpose. He wanted to wake her before the coffee grew cold. He sat down carefully and placed a hand upon the small of her back. She stirred gently, arching into his touch. He smiled briefly and ran a hand up her back, then slowly back down.

"It is time to wake, Mina," he said lowly.

She groaned and shifted slightly, attempting to free one of her trapped legs. When it didn't come free, she gave up and became still. He rubbed her back once more.

"Mina? Mina, it is time to wake up," he said once more.

She groaned again and shifted. She lifted her head and pulled one of her arms from under her pillow. She lazily threw her hair of her shoulder toward the wall. She turned her head toward him. Her amber eyes were barely open. She looked at him, her brow furrowing.

"Wha' time is i'?" she asked sleepily.

"It's five-thirty," he said, rubbing her back once more.

She took a long moment, contemplating this information.

"...Oh, my god. Fuck off, Khameir," she said, slamming her head back down onto her pillow. She buried her face into it and shifted again. Once she went still, he grinned and and shook her lightly.

"Wake up before your coffee gets cold," he said.

She perked up at this.

"Coffee? You brought me coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Didn't you smell it?" he asked.

"I can't smell anything. Not awake yet," she said.

She rolled over and sat up slowly. She leaned her head back and shook her head back and forth. Her hair shook from her shoulders and around her face and gathered behind her head. She smoothed it over with both hands, then slumped forward slightly and rubbed her face. She looked down to her entangled legs. Maul did as well.

"I see you slept restlessly last night," he said, "What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt of you," she said rather bluntly.

"Oh?" he looked to her face. Her ambers eyes were locked on his.

"Don't even bother asking why," she said, " You know why."

He smirked lightly and reached over to the table. He picked up her cup and offered it to her. She took it, nodding with thanks and brought it to her lips. She sipped slowly and leaned against the wall behind her.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Maul said.

"Are you apologizing for kissing me or apologizing for running off?" she asked. Damn her! If he didn't know better, he would think she had her own powers of telepathy.

"I am apologizing for running off so quickly. You did need your rest, though," he said.

"Mhm and I didn't get it, thanks to you. So I suppose it doesn't matter, huh? If we had done it, then I wouldn't have slept. But we didn't and I still didn't sleep," she said.

"You are angry," he said. It was not a question.

"No, no. Well...maybe. I don't know! I just...wish things hadn't ended like that, you know?" she asked. She looked down to the liquid in her cup, then took another sip.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Truthfully, he wasn't. Not a damn bit, but she certainly believed so. That's all that mattered.

She set her cup on the table slowly. She sat there for a long moment, staring at the mattress, then began untangling her legs from the blanket. Once she had, she laid it next to her against the wall and shifted onto her knees. She sat on her feet and looked at him. Her shirt fell back into place, but only a little. Most of her abdomen was exposed. He longed to run his hands over her tanned, soft skin.

"Am I ugly?" she asked. His brow furrowed and he looked back to her face.

"Of course not," he said.

"Is my body unattractive?" she asked. Again, his brow furrowed.

"No, of course not," he said.

"Then why did you leave me last night?" she asked.

"I told you, Mina, you needed to sleep. I couldn't distract you. We will be arriving today and you needed your rest," he said. Part of what he said was true, but he was obviously covering his true intentions. Though it wasn't obvious to her because her face softened and she looked down to her legs.

She leaned forward slowly and slid her hand onto his thigh. He felt that familiar heat course through his veins. She pressed her lips firmly to his own. His hands found their way to her face and he cupped her cheeks. He shifted and climbed slowly onto the bed, pushing her backwards. They found themselves laying on the bed, his body firmly pinning hers to the soft mattress. Their kiss intensified and grew in passion.

He felt her soft, bare legs fold, then slide around his waist. She locked her ankles together over his behind. He smirked against her lips. He pulled away slightly, his lips hovering over hers.

"You're not leaving me without a reason this time," she said, smirking.

He breathed a small laugh and kissed the corner of her mouth. He trailed kisses over her jaw until he reached her ear. He nibbled gently on her ear lobe.

"Tell me what you want," he said in her ear, slipping a hand between the two of them. He moved it down between her legs and ran two fingers firmly over her most sensitive areas. Her only response was a low moan.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Mina," he said teasingly. He nibbled her ear again, then moved to her neck. He nibbled and kissed the sensitive skin there. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Fuck me."

--

Mina sat in the pilot's chair in the cockpit, sighing lightly. She was back in her usual outfit. Her buckled vest, tight leggings, many belts, and boots. She had only tied her hair up in a partial bun, though, letting a large amount of her hair spill down her back.

They had arrived on the planet Pin'H and both of her passengers were gathering their things, ready to leave.

She rose slowly and made her way out of the ship. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed again. She wasn't happy at all. She hoped the next few days would fly by and that Khameir would return soon. She knew it wasn't love that she felt, but she felt a strong connection to him now. She bit her lip and knotted her arms over her chest. She felt someone's hands slide onto her shoulders. She turned to see Khameir.

"You're leaving now?" she asked. He nodded.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I do not know, but that is no concern of yours. You needn't worry about me any longer. You've done your duty," he said.

"No, no. You said I needed to take you back to Coruscant," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"N-no, I have to. You signed a contract stating I had to take you to and from this planet. I can't leave without you," she said, a blush rising into her cheeks.

"Is that...the only reason you wish me to return?" he asked, his voice low.

She blushed deeper now. She looked down, then looked back to his mesmerizing eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"I thought so," he said, a tiny smile coming over his lips.

"Wait as long as you can, but if you need to leave for any reason, I will not be angry," he said.

"Well, are you leaving anything behind? I'll hold it hostage," she said.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Oh. ...Then, you're...not..leaving the speeder?" she asked.

He smiled again.

"I will leave it, then. To ensure I come back," he said. She smiled, but shook her head.

"You should take it. I'll take it apart and destroy it if you leave it," she said.

"I trust you. If you need me, you know how to reach me, but I am not sure I will be able to answer," he said.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it slightly. Mina thought for a moment that she would get a kiss, but he turned and left. She bit her lip and sighed as she watched him leave. She lost him in the crowd very quickly.

"How sweet," she heard from behind her, "If only you were that pitiful when I left."

Before she could turn to see who it was, someone grabbed her. A lightsaber was then put dangerously close to her throat.

"Well, fuck."

--

Tada!

I hope I did well with Maul's feelings. I tried to put myself in his shoes and I also went by things he said in his Journal. I sort of imagined him too busy to learn about females when he was a kid, but getting a small taste from seeing things around the galaxy.

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

And yeah, NO SEX FOR YOU! Lol, that comes later.

As usual, if there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix 'em! If you don't catch them, I eventually will. No worries!!


	6. You know it! Fat as a Hutt!

Chapter 6! Teh akshun chaptar

--

Mina was led onto the ship by her attacker. She knew who it was.

On Tatooine, a man requested she fix his ship. He was a Nagai. They were albino creatures with pointed ears and this one had black shabby hair. She never expected to see him again.

"Where is the Jedi?" he asked.

"I don't know," hoping he would buy the lie.

She felt a terrible, stinging pain in her back. He had touched his light saber to her back very lightly.

"Where is he!?" he yelled.

She sniffled and pointed toward the cockpit. He pushed her in that direction harshly. When she entered, sure enough, Shil was standing in front of the control panel, looking over all the buttons. She cleared her throat lightly. He whipped around and threw his hands in the air.

"I didn't touch anything!!" he yelled in defense.

She was about to speak when the albino ignited his light saber once more and put it to her throat. He looked over her shoulder at Shil and hissed.

"Drop your light saber and kick it to me or she dies," he said.

Shil waited a long moment, staring at them both.

"Let her go," Shil simply said.

"Oh, yeah! A great Jedi Knight and all you come up with is 'Let her go'! Real original!" Mina yelled, but a quick jerk made her shut up.

"Come on, Jedi! You don't want her to get hurt, do you?" he asked tauntingly.

Mina was scared out of her wits and hoped like hell Shil would come up with a plan. She could see no emotion in Shil's eyes. She couldn't see anything, really. ...Except herself if she were close enough. Shil's eyes were like huge black mirrors, so she never really knew what he was thinking.

After a few long moments, Shil removed his light saber from his belt and dropped it to the floor. He kicked it over toward them and raised his hands in defeat. Mina was amazed that he was giving up that quickly.

"Very wise. But just because you obeyed me, doesn't mean I'm going to let you live," and with that said, the Nagai threw Mina aside with great force. Mina managed to cushion her fall with her hands and rolled over to see the Nagai lunge at Shil. Shil, of course, used the force to bring his light saber back to him. She should have seen that before. The Nagai, or Creepy Albino, as Mina took to calling him, should have taken Shil's light saber or destroyed it.

_'..Heh. What a jackass,'_ she thought.

There were only a few strikes before the Nagai managed to overpower Shil. Mina let out a shriek when he hit the ground. She was almost sure he was dead. He took a terrible blow right to the chest. She pulled her comlink from her pocket and sent out a message. It read simply 'S.O.S.'

"Now. ...As for you," he said, turning to Mina.

She stared up at him, panting lightly. She was trapped and she had nothing to defend herself with. There was no chance she'd make it out the open door, so she didn't even glance back at it. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Mina's life flashed before her eyes.

Firstly, a fond memory replayed in her mind.

--

_"Kalira, don't touch that!" Mina snapped toward her younger sister._

_"Well, what is it?" the young one asked._

_Mina turned around on her stool and looked over to her._

_Mina was no older than fourteen. She hadn't filled into quite all of her curves yet. She was still a little baby-faced. She looked to her younger sister._

_Kalira Skyrax looked much like a miniature version of Mina, only her face was a little more rounded. She wasn't overweight, she just had rounder, cuter cheeks. Mina smiled at her._

_"It's a speeder, of course. ...Well....it _will_ be. Someday," she said._

_"Can I ride it!? I've always wanted to ride one by myself," Kalira said with excitement._

_Mina shrugged lightly, scratching the back of her neck._

_"Don't see why not. Hell, if you want, you can have it. I've no use for it. Just got it for a challenge," Mina said._

_"Where'd you get it?" Kalira asked._

_"Joss's junk yard" Mina said, thumbing over her shoulder despite that, technically, the shop was in the opposite direction._

_"How much was it?"_

_"Pff. Free," Mina said, shrugging._

_"He gave it to you!?" Kalira said in disbelief._

_"No. I just...took it. What he doesn't know, won't kill me," Mina said, turning back to her work once more._

_"Ooooh, Minaaaaaa. Mom won't like that," she said._

_"What _Mom_ doesn't know won't kill me, either. So I ask you, please, keep your mouth shut. If she makes me give it back, no speeder," Mina said._

_"Oh....well....I want it, so I'll keep your secret. ...._If_," Kalira purred._

_Mina sighed heavily._

_"If what?" she asked._

_"If you trade me pillows tonight! Yours is so much more comfortable!" Kalira exclaimed._

_Mina smiled and rolled her eyes. Artora or Myri would have pulled the slave card or demanded credits out of her savings._

_"Fine, fine. It's got crusty drool on it, though," she said._

_"I'll turn it over!" Kalira yelled, running excitedly from the garage. Mina slid down off of her stool and covered the speeder once more. She returned to her work._

_"Hey, Nari," she heard from the door. She looked over to see her father standing there._

_She smiled and put down her tools. Mina's father was the only one to call her Nari. Mina's full name was Minara and her father, for one reason or another, gifted her the nickname Nari. She liked her Grandpa's nickname better, though. Techno Rose._

_He walked up to the bench and patted her back._

_"Almost fixed, kiddo?" he asked. Mina nodded and looked to the small gadget in front of her._

_"Almost. There's an internal problem I can't pin point. After a few tests, I think I can find it," she said._

_"Good," he said._

_It was quiet for a long moment. Her father gently stroked the back of her head._

_"You're getting really good at this," he said. He didn't seem to happy. More sad than happy. Mina just nodded lightly and hummed in response. _

_Despite his tone, he was telling her he was proud. Mina knew he would never actually say it because he wanted her to devote her time to other things, so she settled with that. He kissed her head and patted her back again._

_"Dinner's almost ready. Come get washed up. You can work again tomorrow," he said._

_Mina nodded and cleaned up. She then headed inside with her father._

_It was a moment she'd never forget._

_--_

Mina looked up to the Nagai, wanting to know when her death would come, but it never did.

At the last second, a beige-ish grey blur flew over her head. It was Khameir! He had jumped over her and with expert skill, kicked the Nagai in the face!

She gasped and scrambled slightly backwards. The albino pulled himself to his knees and let go of his face. His nose was nearly flat against his face. It was disgusting. He coughed a few times, then took in a shaky breath.

"I have failed you, Master," he said.

And with no further delay, Khameir stabbed him through the head with his vibro spear. It was the single most traumatizing moment of Mina's life.

The room span for a few moments and then everything went dark.

--

When Mina awoke, she was in the lounge. She blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness, but it didn't get much better. Someone was sitting over her. Even through the blur, she could tell it was Khameir. No one has a face quite like his. She took in a slow breath.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted after I rescued you," he said.

Mina's stomach churned at the thought of the spear going through the Nagai's head. She nearly gagged. Then she remembered something.

"Where's Shil!?" she asked.

"He's in the bacta tank. He'll be fine," Khameir said. He ran a cool cloth over her forehead.

She sighed lightly and sat up. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"I have to leave again. Will you be alright?" he asked.

Mina nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I can handle things," she said.

"R4 is entirely aware of the situation and ready to assist whenever needed," he said.

"Good, good," she said, nodding, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, "I will see you in a few days."

Khameir stood and headed for the door. Mina jumped up and caught his arm before he got too far away. He turned back to her, his brow knit in confusion. Mina pressed herself against him slowly and slid her hands onto her shoulders. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and slowly leaned up. She pressed her lips against his and let her eyes fall closed.

He kissed back, slowly sliding his tongue across her lips, but he pulled away before things got too heated.

"Be careful," he breathed and with that, slowly left.

Mina was a little more satisfied with his departure this time. She sank onto the couch with a smile.

--

The next three days held nothing exciting. Shil emerged from the bacta tank good as new and reported to the Jedi council that his work was finished. The Dark Jedi he was sent to find came right to him and was then disposed of.

Now all that was left to do was wait for Khameir to finish his mission.

Mina, bored of the food she had on the ship, ventured into the port for food one afternoon. She wandered around for a while, trying to decide what she wanted eat. She spotted a few interesting looking shops, but she didn't enter any of them. She also spotted a few couples on the street. She smiled at the thought of being with Khameir. She couldn't imagine him speaking the way the one man spoke to his partner, but she wanted to walk with him, hand in hand. She wanted to snuggle up with him and watch a movie together or lay in bed and just talk. She looked down, though. She was hoping for a lot. She had slept with him, but that didn't guarantee anything.

She returned with a large, paper bucket full of french fries. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a salt shaker, then went to the lounge, where she knew Shil was. When she got there, she set the bucket down on the table and pulled the lid off.

"Tada!!" she yelled, "Now help me eat these."

Shil let out a loud 'whoop' and thrust a fist in the air. The two of them then began consuming the food. Shil more so than Mina, but Mina was eating her fair share.

They must have laid there an hour before the door to the lounge opened.

".....What the hell are you two doing?" they heard.

Mina let out a laugh.

"Killing time," she said. She looked back at Khameir.

"Get what you need?" she asked.

"Yes, I was very successful," he said. He sat down at the end of the couch Mina was laying on. She sat up, then laid the other way, resting her head on Khameir's thigh. She pointed to the bucket.

"You're welcome to some," she said.

"That's disgusting. How can you eat that?" he asked.

"They're fucking delicious. Don't deny it," she said.

"That is vile. Half of that bucket is a disgusting pile of grease," he said.

Shil laughed.

"Well, yeah! And that's the good part!" he yelled. Khameir wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting," he said. He did however, reach over and tip the bucket toward himself, "Good gods, how many did you eat?"

"Shil ate most of them," Mina said, pointing at Shil. Though she blushed. She had eaten at least two helpings. She would have to do a little running when she returned to Tatooine to ensure this didn't stay with her.

"She's a dirty liar. She ate them all and wouldn't let me have any," Shil said.

"Oh, you know it! Cause I eat like a fucking Hutt!" she yelled, laughing.

A few jokes about how 'fat' Mina was were tossed back and forth between Mina and Shil before the three of them grew quiet and watched tv. Mina was laying on her side, her head still resting on Khameir's thigh. She was curled up, trying to keep warm, as the lounge was very chilly. She felt a weight fall onto her and she looked down to examine it. It was the blanket from the back of the sofa. Khameir had pulled it down and was tossing a folded edge down over her bare feet. He then slid his hand under the blanket and placed it over her side, his palm restinf on her stomach. She smiled and snuggled into the blanket. She bit her lip lightly. It was so nice of him and completely adorable that he cared like that.

Before long, they all decided it was time to sleep. The next day, they would be returning to Coruscant.

Mina left the lounge, waving lazily back at the other two. Mina had a quick shower and brushed her teeth. When she went into her room, she didn't close the door right away. She stretched first and yawned. She tossed her clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed. She pulled a tank top and a fresh pair of panties from her drawers and tossed them on her bed. She went to drop her towel, but she heard the door close. She wrapped the towel around her once more and turned. Khameir was there. He was leaning on the door, smirking.

"Please. Continue," he said.

Mina smirked and dropped her towel. She stood before him in nothing but her skin. He moved forward and took her into his arms.

"Did anything else happen while I was gone?" he asked. Mina shook her head lightly.

"No, nothing," she said.

"Good," he said.

Without another word, Khameir bent his head and sealed his lips over hers. It didn't take long for Mina to pull Khameir's robes off and the two of them to hurry to the bed. Mina felt a pull at her heart. She feared, for a moment, that she was acting like a complete slut, but once she looked into Khameir's eyes, she didn't care.

The act started out with the two exchanging oral favors. It was an act Mina was not quite used to, but she figured she was doing things correctly by the sounds of Khameir's moans. When she least expected it, though, he sat up and took hold of her shoulders. He pulled her up his body and kissed her lips passionately once he could reach them. He then rolled over on top of her. Though, when he sat up, he did something most unexpected.

He flipped Mina over onto her hands and knees. She gasped lightly, wondering what he was actually going to do. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he entered her from behind and _not _in a place that was _not_ ready to have things put in it. Nor would it ever be ready, now that she thought about it. Though, she didn't get much of a chance to think about anything once Khameir started thrusting.

At first, he held her hips and moved her along with his thrusts. They were in perfect rhythm. But soon after, his thrust became erratic and he leaned forward over her body. He braced his hands on the bed and gripped the sheets. He placed kissed over her upper back and over her sensitive spine after throwing her hair over one shoulder. Her back was cool and wet from her hair.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their climaxes. They then fell into the bed and curled up together. Not a word was spoken as they both drifted off to sleep.

--

Tada! Chapter 6!

NOW YOU OWE ME CHAPTER 1 OF YOUR NEW STORY, BEETCH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU AR-...Oh, my! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!!!

Lol jk. Hope you guys enjoyed!!!

If there are any mistakes.......you guys can go fuck yourselves cause I'm too tired to fix them right now. Lol jk. I'll get to them, I _promise_.

I'm so tired, actually, that I spelled the word 'heard', 'heared' and when I was spell checking, I was too tired to notice and was like 'Wtf? HOW IS THAT WRONG!?' and then noticed that I was a retard. And fixed it. Night!


End file.
